Diary of Saturn
by xIchigoNekox
Summary: Follow the adventures of Mars and Saturn as they share the duties of mayor.
1. Prologue

This story links into the world of Animal Crossing New Leaf. I DO NOT OWN ANIMAL CROSSING A NEW LEAF. Although owning the game the copyright belong to their rightful owners. This being said I hope you enjoy, feel free to review.

Prologue

We live in a small town, it has a couple hundred residents and my daddy was the mayor. He wasn't necessarily serious, but he wasn't all the time goofy either, but he was a man everyone looked up too; and we were his kids, the perfect image that people hoped their children could grow up to mirror. Our family is from a long generation of mayors, our ancestors founded this town and since that day our family has held the office. Being mayor here is like being the king or queen, it's passed on to your children but instead of absolute power we hold a democratic office, we go along with the people and try to make them the happiest with our decisions.

As of last month my brother is the official mayor, due to a slight stroke my father had that rendered his health. My name is Saturn and my fraternal twin brother's name is Mars, he's older by two minutes and today we turn twenty-two. As tradition states the current mayor documents their years as the mayor for future generations to learn from. We're the first generation of twins in our family, making our situation slightly complicated. Mars, being the older one, is taking the position of mayor. As the younger twin instead of being the mayor, I will instead be the documenter.

So if you're reading this you're either:

1. Mars proof reading before I put this in our journal.

2. You're a stranger or family friend snooping through our library.

3. The future generation of the Hanshaw family.

Whoever you are though, you are just beginning the story of Mars Alexander Hanshaw and Saturn Elexia Hanshaw.


	2. A Daily Routine

**Okay so before we start, I DO NOT OWN ANIMAL CROSSING. Despite owning the game all copyright belong to their rightful owners.**

**Despite the way the prologue is worded, this story will be in first person and will switch from Saturn and Mars. I will label who's P.O.V. it is at the beginning of each chapter.**

**The villagers AREN'T really animals. Theye are a humanoid version of that animal. Example: Birds would be a human with wings, retractable or not. Monkeys would be human with a tail and monkey ears. Wolf human with wolf ears and the tail. Got it? Fantastic.**

**Before each chapter I will introduce all new characters with a brief summary**

**Mars-** Twenty-two, the older twin of Saturn and the mayor of town. He is outgoing and friendly to an extent before becoming shy and quiet. He's not a fan of big crowds and only speaks publically if nescessary. He has never spoken out if he likes or dislikes the duties of mayor.

**Saturn-** Twenty-two, the younger twin of Mars, she takes care of citizen suggestions. Much more outgoing than her brother, she can publically speak easily and doesn't mind doing it. She's very easy going and care free with a nice sense of humor.

**Monty-** Twenty-three, Mars' childhood friend. He is a bit absent minded with a good sense of humor. His always been somewhat of a trouble magnet, making situations that Mars always had to rescue him from. Has had quite an obvious crush on Saturn since they were kids.

**Chapter one: A Daily Routine**

**Mars P.O.V.**

I woke up, my body jolting forward as I sat up in my bed. My hand pressed to my chest to feel the swift rhythm of my heart, my eyes scanned the room frantically, and my body was coated in a thin layer of sweat. I sighed, 'It was nothing…it must have been a nightmare…' I thought to myself, feeling my heart rate return to normal. I wiped the sweat off my forehead, feeling how damp my hair was in the process. "Gross." I mumbled. I swung my legs over the side of my bed pushing myself off to feel the soft carpet that was underneath me. I checked the time, "8:42…" I read a loud as I got a pair of boxers from my dresser; I closed the drawer walking to the bathroom to begin my morning routine.

I walked back to my room, checking my phone before I got dressed. '2 missed calls' the screen read, I sat on the edge of my bed sliding the bar over to unlock the screen. Two missed calls, both from my dad I cleared my throat before redialing the number. _'Ring…ring…ring…'_ I counted before hearing the other end pick up.

"Hey dad, you called." I answered casually.

"Oh good Mars you called back." He answered back, the smile heard in his voice. I relaxed a little bit, this wasn't really a 'business' call.

"Yeah sorry I was in the shower." I smiled.

"No that's fine, glad to see you're showering." He joked. "Just called to check up on you…"

"Me? I should be checking up on you dad. How are you?" I heard my dad laugh sheepishly on the other end.

"I wish you and Saturn wouldn't worry so much. I'm fine, really I am." He answered.

"Dad…" I managed to state into the phone before he interrupted.

"I really didn't have to retire, you and your sister could still be at university." I sighed, and smiled slightly.

"Dad are you still worried about that? Saturn and I could care less, as long you're alright." I listened his end was quiet, probably him getting sentimental. "I love you dad." I stated waiting for his reply.

"I love you too Mars, don't push yourself."

"Can do pops, same goes for you though!" I beamed, knowing he couldn't see me, but a statement like that had to make this phone call less dreary. I heard him laugh.

"Talk to you later son." He said before hanging up. I sighed in relief, putting my phone back on my night stand before laying back on my bed. I starred at my ceiling the last thing I see before going to sleep, I closed my eyes, opening them every once in a while before I fell asleep.

"Mars are you up yet?!" I heard Saturn's voice echo throughout my home. I sat up frantically, looking at my clock to realize I had been asleep for almost thirty minutes. I got up, dressing frantically as I heard her footsteps come up the steps.

"There you are." She smiled from the door way, she stepped in coming toward me and my disheveled self. I had managed to get my pants on, but in the process of buttoning my shirt I had missed a couple buttons as well as trying to tie on my tie in a frantic rush.

"I-I fell asleep." I began to explain as she put her finger on my lips to silence me.

"No need to explain to me." She giggled. "Isabelle called me in a nervous wreck about how you weren't in there promptly five minutes before her." She stated unbuttoning my shirt so I could rebutton it. She waited patiently as I did so, as I tucked it into my pants before waiting so she could tie my tie.

"Is she really freaked out?" I wondered out loud as I looked in the mirror, Saturn in the back ground getting my briefcase.

"Maybe, you know Isabelle though, she over reacts a little bit. I'm sure she's fine." She answered as she handed me my briefcase. I cracked a smile at her. "Thanks." I answered before leaving.

I walked quickly but calmly to town hall, waving to everyone who smiled at me, before walking through the door, hearing the bell above it ring. Isabelle looked up frantically, it was in her eyes although her body language wouldn't have given it away, her body relaxing as it saw me.

"Thank goodness you're here Mars, we have a TON of requests for service projects and we had a couple suggestions about our environment but Saturn already picked those up." She said leaving through all the files as she followed me back to my desk. I sat down, watching as she set down the manila envelopes on the corner of my desk. "Alright, I got it." I smiled gently at her, letting it drop as soon as I saw her return to her desk. I counted them, running my finger along the binding of the folders. _'Seven…'_ I stated to myself. I slid my chair forward, grabbing the folder on top and beginning my work.

I glanced at the clock, a quarter after five, I could finally go home. I put the folders in my desk drawer before getting out of my chair. I stretched a little, grabbing my jacket and briefcase.

"I'm leaving now." I said as I walked past Isabelle.

"Alright, good night Mars." She smiled at me as I left. There were more people out for sure, parents returning from work and kids returning home for dinner.

"Hey Mars, I was just about to meet you at town hall!" Monty said stepping in front of me. Monty looked tired, probably done with work or class depending on the day. He's my childhood friend, a monkey humanoid with gleaming white hair and amber eyes. He's a bit absent minded, but has a great sense of humor. He was smiling at me sheepishly.

"Why would you be…?" I began before stopping, realizing that the other night I had promised we'd hang out. "Monty, I totally forgot, I always go to Saturn's after work…" I admitted guiltily. I saw him frown slightly, trying to play off his disappointment. "But hey, I'm sure Saturn wouldn't mind if you came to dinner." I smiled. His sheepish smile returned.

"As long as she won't mind." He answered, the relief clear in his tone. I laughed, slapping his back playfully as we began walking to Saturn's house.


	3. Reminiscent

**Okay so before we start, I DO NOT OWN ANIMAL CROSSING. Despite owning the game all copyright belong to their rightful owners.**

**Despite the way the prologue is worded, this story will be in first person and will switch from Saturn and Mars. I will label who's P.O.V. it is at the beginning of each chapter.**

**The villagers AREN'T really animals. They are a humanoid version of that animal. Example: Birds would be a human with wings, retractable or not. Monkeys would be human with a tail and monkey ears. Wolf human with wolf ears and the tail. Got it? Fantastic.**

**Before each chapter I will introduce all new characters with a brief summary**

**Star- **Twenty-five, Mars' and Saturn's cousin who lives a few towns over, she is also a mayor. A few years older then them, but that doesn't stop them from being great friends. She's always looked after them in a big sister sort of perspective. Laid back but protective attitude, blunt.

**Chapter two: Reminiscent**

**Saturn's P.O.V.**

"Come in!" I called over to the door from the kitchen. _'He knows to just walk in, I wonder why he knocked…'_ I wondered to myself as I heard the door open. "Mars, you know to just come in." I teased once I saw he was in, seeing Monty behind him I realized why he had knocked. "Hi Monty!" I smiled. I saw him blush slightly before waving.

"Hi Saturn, it's been awhile." He greeted back. I giggled in response, returning to my cooking as I saw Monty following Mars into the kitchen.

"How was your day?" Mars asked while getting a pop from the fridge.

"Same old same old." I answered. "How about you Monty?" I asked, inviting him into our conversation.

"O-oh, mine? Ya'know me school's never really been my thing so I went to work early today." He admitted sheepishly, Mars and I laughed softly. "Oh, but what about you Mars?" Monty asked him.

"To be honest it was kind of a drag, I read complaints and requests all day." He sighed heavily, glancing up at me. I got his hint, he was exhausted. I wiped my hands on my apron before getting plates from my cabinets, plating the food carefully.

"I hope this isn't an intrusion on you…" Monty apologized, I smiled at him while carrying the food to the table.

"No, you're fine. I always end up making too much food so this is actually convenient for me." I reassured, sitting next to Mars once I had set our food down.

Dinner went as followed, we talked and reminisced asking the occasional question before continuing whatever subject or story we were on.

"That was really good Saturn!" Monty beamed at me while I rinsed off the dishes.

"Thanks, my mom left a whole recipe book before she died." I smiled, not meaning to bring up a sad memory but letting it slip out anyway. I saw his smile disappear, he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry about that…" he apologized empathetically. I turned off the water before drying my hands on my apron, touching his shoulder gently.

"No need, mom would be happy we moved on. She's in our memories." He looked at my hand before looking at me, his face turning red. He shook his head.

"Ri-right, well I wouldn't want to over stay my welcome! See you later!" He stuttered before leaving, waving at the door before walking out of it. Mars came down the stairs.

"Did Monty just leave?" he asked, stepping down a game board on my table. I nodded hearing him groan in exasperation. "I thought he wanted to play Apples to Apples, I had to look everywhere in your room for this!" I giggled.

"I told you it was in the drawer." I saw him crack a smile.

"Well guess what you have a lot of drawers!" he exclaimed, I followed him out to my living room where he plopped onto my couch. "This thing is so freakin comfortable." He mumbled covering his eyes. I sat on a single chair, crossing my legs.

"Did you want to talk about work?" I asked bluntly, seeing him tense at the subject.

"Not really." He muttered back. I shrugged.

"Whatever makes you happy Mars, but I'm here to listen." I stated, waiting for him to say something to fill the silence after my last statement. "So cousin Star called." I said changing the subject.

"What'd she say." He asked not looking up.

"She wanted us to stay in her town for a while, get our minds off everything." I answered with a smile. "I think it could be good for us." He finally looked at me again.

"But isn't she mayor too? This sounds like a lot of trouble for her." He said sheepishly.

"Don't make an excuse not to go Mars, because I know you want to go." I scoffed. I heard him laugh a little.

"It's not fair how often you read my mind." He stated, not answering whether or not he'd be willing to go. I giggled.

"Just pay back for how many times you read mine." We looked at each other before laughing. He got up and stretched before walking over to hug me.

"I got to go, but thanks again for dinner."

"Thanks again for bringing your friend." I smirked, he laughed again.

"He's your friend too, maybe a little love interest." He teased nudging my arm, puckering his lips at me. I pushed him away gently with a laugh.

"Monty's nice, but you know I don't like him like that." He nodded, still laughing at his own joke.

"Right, right. Just friends." He said wiping away pretend tears, I rolled my eyes. Sometimes he was such a child.

"Right, but I hope he finds a nice girl one day. He's such a sweet heart." I stated with a small smile. He nodded.

"Yeah, he is a great guy…." He smiled back. "I'll see ya later sis." He said hitting my shoulder as he ran over to the door before I could get him back.

"Wait, are you going to Star's town with me then?!" I called seeing him run out the door. He turned around, jogging back ward slightly.

"Yeah! Count me in!" he called back before running away. I laughed, closing the door and locking it. Hearing that satisfying click before I turned out the lights and went upstairs to get ready for bed.


End file.
